iAm Sam
by iCarlylurver
Summary: Someone's married. Who cheats? Find out in the future... aka right here
1. Chapter 1

Sam POV:

I wonder what's on TV. Oh My GOD it's iCarly! I can't believe I'm 27 and I certainly can't believe we ever ended iCarly. I wonder how Freddie's doing, I don't care about Carly. She was on Face Book and I said 'Hey Carls' and she just ignored me, stayed on for an hour then logged off! By the way I still love ham! I should call Freddie... Nah I'll call Melanie first.

"Hello? Melanie Puckett speaking"

"Hey sis..."

"Oh it's you. What?"

"I'm sorry?"

"No Sam I'm sorry, work is overloaded I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, I just have one question."

"Yes what is it?"

"Should I call Freddie and tell him I love him?"

Hmm the phone hung up? I must be out of credit. I'm going to call Freddie now! Oh my god it's ringing!

"Hello?" says a posh voice from the other end of the line.

"Who's this?"

"This is Carl- Sam?"

"Carly? Are you Freddie's maid or something because you deserve it?"

"NO I'M HIS WIFE!"

BEEP BEEP BEEP is all I heard as I hung up immediately.

CARLY AND FREDDDIE?


	2. Chapter 2

iAm Sam pt.2

Sam POV:

My breathing almost stopped, my heart frozen in its place for what felt like eternity. I immediately called Melanie.

"Mel?"

"What now? Freddie rejected you?" She said with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"What? NO! Carly is Freddie's wife!"

Stupid phone! It ran out of credit. Wait, the phone isn't hanging up because I have no credit, Melanie's jealous! She's the perfect one anyway... always the one with the best looks or the best project, Mum always favoured her. I wish I knew who my father was... I always wanted a parental figure to look up to, since my mum wasn't being a suitable role model. I can Google search all this! Freddie and my father... but right now I'm tired and hungry!

_Next Day_

My hands almost shook as I typed in Fredward Benson in Google search, Fred Benson, Fredward Nolin, FREDWARD BENSON! His phone number, Name of Spouse... and...Address! His address is 67 Gryford Drive, that's only 15 minutes or so away from my house! That's it I'm going to go see Freddie!

_At Freddie's House_

I knocked on the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" said a handsome voice from the other side of the door

"Hello? I'm Samantha Puckett. Is Fredward Benson here?"

"Sam?"

The door opened. OH MY GOD he's definitely NOT the nerdy boy I just to bully. Toned, tanned but still a little short but I love him and that's all that matters. I pull him in a hug which ends short as Carly comes and is extremely angry.

"FREDDIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HUGGING THAT BALL OF SLIME?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BALL OF SLIME?YOU SHOULD LOOK IN THE MIRROR!" I exclaim and then leave. I see Freddie watch me leave with a sad expression on his face as Carly gives me the dirtiest look as I drive away crying.


	3. Chapter 3

IAm Sam Part 3

I drive away crying along to 'I Will Always Love You' by Whitney Houston. It's like the radio knew my situation and deliberately played it, but it made me feel a little bit better as I remembered all the good times Freddie and I had.

_Flashback_

I've never kissed anyone ever. Then I spill Freddie's secret that he's never kissed anyone... I'm feeling guilty so I'm going to apologize and see if he's out on the balcony.

"Hi" I say

"Hey"

"I'm sorry"

We were really bummed about never kissing anyone and before we knew it, we were kissing. We said it was just to get it over with but I felt something, and I know Freddie did too.

_End of Flashback_

Almost home now... I love singing, I never liked it while I was in High School but now it helps me express my feelings...

_At Home_

Gonna check my email... FreddieandSam4everandever sent me an email!

_Hi Sam,_

_Did you like my email address? I love you Sam but Carly won't let me anywhere near you. If I lie and say I'm going to work but come to see you will you accept? Where do you live? Here's my phone number: 7634584942. See you on Friday if you accept._

_Love Freddie._

I immediately replied back:

_Freddie,_

_Yes I accept Freddie I love you so much. How did you get my email...? I live at 74 Lunar Boulevard only 15 minutes away from your house. My number is 9823614395. I will see you on Friday Freddie._

_Love from Sam._

I checked the day, WEDNESDAY? ONLY TWO DAYS? I need to go shopping!


	4. Chapter 4

IAm Sam part 4

_At The Mall_

Which top? Which skirt? Maybe a dress? I don't know I have to look perfect for Freddie! Purple? No. Pink? NO. Blue? Yes! Wow I just found the perfect dress. Aqua blue with a tinge of Jade green, sequins in patterns of flowers and strapless. The price was $475 but for Freddie, price is no object. I work hard for my money; I work at the Zoo feeding the animals and stuff like that. When I was a teen I always wanted to be working in the Fat Cake Factory but now I prefer looking after animals. I considered being a vet but the insides of pets is kinda gross...

_Next Day_

Only one day until I see Freddie! I'm so excited!

_The Day after That_

I hear a knock at the front door... I open and find... Carly?

"What are you doing here?" I exclaim

"The email was sent by me not your gorgeous Freddie! He's my husband and not yours so stay away!"

"Look you witch! He doesn't love you and he never will!"

"He does!GOOD BYE!"

"YEAH THAT'S IT RUN BACK HOME!"

I scream and I wake up. OMG! Worst dream ever! I get changed, put on my makeup and wait for Freddie.

_37 minutes later_

"Hello? Sam? It's Freddie."

"I'm coming!"

I open the front door.

"Wow, uh Hi" I say dreamily

"I brought you flowers Sam"

"Thank you" I say in an even dreamier voice

Then I snap out of it and invite him into my home.

"I love your dress Sam"

"Than-"

'But most of all Sam, I love you"

"I love you too Freddie, but what about Carly?"

"I don't know Sammy, I don't know"


	5. Chapter 5

IAm Sam part 5

What am I gonna do about jealous Carly? It shouldn't be a shock that I love Freddie, I mean she fixed our arguments, watched us kiss and even made us go out on a date. I knew that something had to be done. Maybe I can try and talk things out with her... I'll go over and see.

_At the house_

"Carly? Hello"

I opened the door, it was unlocked. I heard a noise.

"Carly?"

I opened a door and found a cupboard full of random items.

"Carly?"

I open another two doors. The first one reveals a spare room and the other one shows me the luxurious bathroom. How many doors are there?

"Freddie? Carly?"

Still no answer!

"CARLY!"I scream.

She mustn't be home... but why was the door open?

I open one last door expecting to see a kitchen or a cupboard or even a lounge room with flat screen TV, DVD player and fancy $30,000 lounges. But no... Instead I see Carly lying in bed.

"Carly?"

"What are you doing here?" says Carly worriedly.

I shrug it off. I figure she's just weirded out I'm in her house while she was taking a nap.

"I just wanted to say sor-"

I get cut off by a male voice.

"Hey, babe can I use your showe- Sam? It's not what it looks like!"

"Oh yeah Shane? It's NOT what it looks like? THEN WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"Please don't tell Freddie! He'll divorce me!" Carly pleads.

"I WILL GIVE YOU FIVE SECONDS TO DECIDE WHO TO BE WITH SHANE OR FREDDIE?"

"5...4...3...2-"

"I CHOOSE SHADDIE!" exclaims Carly.

"What? You have to choose one!"

"I choose..."

"Can I just use your bathroom for five seconds?" I ask.

"Ok?" says Carly

I run into the bathroom and text Freddie

_FREDDIE,_

_GET TO UR HOUSE NOW! CARLY IS CHEATING ON U WITH SHANE COME QUICK!_

_LOVE SAM XOXO _

I got a reply back immediately

_Sam I'm on my way I will see u in 5! Stall them!_

_Love from the nub xoxo_

I made vomiting noises.

"Belrgh" I exaggerate.

I quickly flush in case they want to see my 'Vomit'

"Sam? Are you ok?"

I stagger out.

"Ohhhhh"

Then I fall into Shane's arms.

"I feel dizzy Shane"

"Carly can you get her an Aspirin or something?" Shane asks

"Ok..." Carly says

While Carly's gone Shane kisses me. I pull out and remember I'm supposed to be sick so I drop to the floor and he just tries to kiss me again when I hear the front door slightly being opened. I have amazing hearing for some reason... anyway I get up and run to the bathroom to 'vomit' and text Freddie

_Oi Nub,_

_Come into the bedroom in 30 seconds ok?_

_Love from Sammy xxx_

_Ok _

_Love from the nub xxx_

Is what he replies back. I hear Carly and Shane in there talking and then they start kissing and then ugh... Then Freddie walks in.


End file.
